Typically, airlines need reliable and real-time information on different cabin activities and events for managing and improving in-cabin activities and manpower deployment. This is part of turnaround optimization, which is generally a top priority for Airlines. Also, Airlines generally monitor aircraft cabin activities and events during turnaround of an aircraft for in-cabin activity management. Exemplary in-cabin activities include boarding, de-boarding, cleaning, and catering. For managing such in-cabin activities, typically airlines determine start and stop time stamps associated with such in-cabin activities. Existing methods may rely on the start and stop time stamps determined manually by the airline operators and/or ground handlers for the in-cabin activity management. However, manually determining the start and stop time stamps for the in-cabin activities may not be accurate and may result in inefficient management and optimization of in-cabin activities.